Somethings never change
by Leigh59
Summary: Getting called to a small town in Texas, to pick up a dead marine. Gibbs and company cross paths with an unexpected person.


_Because I hated the way the writers wrote Tony out of the show. I hope you like this offering._

Gibbs walks out of Vance's office not liking the orders that he was just given. He quickly descended the stairs before bellowing his orders. "Grab your gear pack for three days."

"Where are we going Boss?" Tim asks grabbing his backpack.

"Some little town south of Houston. Marine got killed the police sent us the report, and all of the evidence."

"So it's just a pick up right?" Ellie asks.

"Gibbs doesn't trust local police, they never do the job right as far as he is concerned."

"Is that a rule I need to know?"

"No." Gibbs answers. "I'm getting Ducky. We'll meet you at the airfield."

"I thought Tony was a cop before he was his senior field agent." Ellie says to Tim as they walkout to their cars.

"He was a detective, his closure rate was as good as Gibbs. He is the only cop/ detective that Gibbs ever trusted."

* * *

They walked into the squad room of the police department looking for someone that could help them. What they see instead is a room full of uniformed police and detectives standing still listening to someone yelling from the open office.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm.."

"Shut up. I'll tell you who you are. The lowest person here, you rank lower than Hazel the nice cleaning lady. When I tell you to do something you do it. You don't argue, or tell me I'm wrong. You haven't earned that right yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but?"

"But nothing, I don't give a rat's ass who your daddy is, this is my squad. And until I'm fired or killed I will run it my way. Now because of you, and your thinking that you know better two of my best detective are in the hospital, and I've got a broken arm."

"It's not my fault, I was trying to tell you that.."

"Tell me what? That we are wrong and you know what's better. Between the two men that are resting after being shot this morning and me, we have over fifty years of experience. Tell me Jones just how long have you been out of the academy?"

"Six months sir."

"So you're a rookie."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know what that means as far as I'm concerned? It means that all you know how to do correctly is eat and wipe your butt, because your mother taught you that. Everything else, and I mean everything else about police work you will learn from the men and women here. Desk duty two weeks then you start again on patrol with Maxwell."

"Maxwell?" Jones gulps. "He was a marine. He rides me like it's no ones business."

He can't help but smile at hearing that. "I know I'm counting on Jim on getting rid of all of your bad habits. One more thing you need to remember once a marine always a marine. Now go talk to the nice lady shrink, tell her what you want, that I yelled at you and punished you by putting you on desk duty. You're lucky you still have a job."

"Yes sir." Jones replies then leaves the office making sure he closes the door.

"What the hell happened" Gibbs asks the closest detective.

"We had a drug bust this morning, undercover, big deal for us. The rookie thought he knew better. Two perps dead, three in the hospital and one got away."

Captain is angrier then I've ever seen him. His men got hurt and one bastard got away. He could care less about the rest. So can I help you?"

Gibbs shows the man his badge. "Marco the NCIS team is here, give them their report and show the nice doctor to where the body is." The man calls out.

Gibbs looks at the man and frowns. "How did you know he was a doctor."

"Navy" the man point to himself. "Shore patrol and he is the only one not carrying."

"How badly were your men injured ?" Ducky asks.

"Shoulder, nicked the neck of one of them, the other one was gut shot bullet traveled. Captain is fit to be tied."

"And the Captain?"

"Broken arm, he broke it by punching one of the perps."

"Eleanor would you care to join me as I look at our new guest"

"Of course Ducky, not a problem."

"Hey Boss look at this report. It's got. . ."

Gibbs snatched the report out of Tim's hand and started reading it. "DiNozzo, is all over it." He couldn't help but smile. "I'd like to see him." Gibbs tells the man next to him

"Go on in, he said you would want to the second you saw the report. Oh the coffee machine is around the corner, feed the kitty and you can drink as much as you want."

"McGee."

"I'll see what I can do about helping them find the one that got away. On it boss."

* * *

Gibbs nods his head then steps away reappearing with a two fresh cups of coffee he opens the door and looks at his former agent.

"Gibbs. Long time no see. How long has it been?" he asks then takes the offered coffee.

"You know exactly how long it's been."

"So what's new?" Tony asks as he smiles at his friend.

"Tony, where's Tali?"

"Tali is with her mother growing grapes in France. Except her name is Marie now."

"Ziva, didn't die?"

"Of course not, and yes I knew that Tali wasn't my child, rule 12 remember, besides I never thought Ziva that way, yes I loved her, like Kate as a sister."

"How?"

Tony didn't say anything he just looks at Gibbs. "You and Ziva had a plan, a just in case plan."

"So are you staying for dinner? I can put you all up if you want. I even have a fire place."

"You should have trusted me and told me the truth."

"It wasn't my place. She is fine you know and now she can grow up without being afraid."

He sits in the empty chair in front of the desk. "Tell me about the case you had this morning?"

Tony couldn't help but smile, somethings never changed. And he was okay with that.


End file.
